True Loves Kiss
by Profiler14
Summary: "And from this slumber you shall wake, When true love's kiss the spell shall break" Tony hits his head and cannot remember life without his family.
1. Beginning

**Hey! So new story and you won't have to put up with my constant writer's block and lack of updates because this one's all done! It will be divided into three chapters. **

_All good stories have a beginning middle and an end…_

"_Call an ambulance!" he ordered as he ran towards the sound of the crash._

"_Are you okay?" he asked noting one of his agents on the ground._

"_I am fine" was the reply._

"_No you're not, go to the ambulance…NOW!" he yelled in order for he agent to listen._

_With his gun drawn, he carefully maneuvered through the cramped warehouse to find the source of the crash and gunshots. He rounded another corner when he found their suspect…and his agent unmoving on the ground._

_He quickly checked the pulse of his suspect and quickly moved on to his agent. _

_The ambulance took off speeding down the road with two of his agents inside. _

_He quickly got in his own car, pressed on the gas and sped down the same road following the ambulance…_

The hustle and bustle of a busy hospital was normal for everyone else expect for a small precocious five year-old. She stayed there grasping the hand of her grandfather for dear life afraid that if she loosened her grip she would be lost. She didn't exactly know why she was there but she did know that it couldn't be good. Especially after seeing her aunt and uncle in tears holding each other for support.

"Gibbs" Abby approached seeking refuge in the embrace of her father figure.

"How is he?" he asked concern clearly written across his face.

"Good, expect that he can't remember Z-"she stopped mid-sentence worried to upset the little girl who was holding on to his hand.

"Where's Ziva?"

"She's resting; it was just a bullet graze and a minor concussion and the doctor said her blood pressure was through the roof" she replied tears slowly falling down her face.

"There keeping her here overnight for observation" she added.

"Grandpa" she said tugging on his sleeve her voice comparable to Minnie mouse, her voice going up a few octaves whenever she gets nervous.

"Is mommy okay?" she said "is she hurt?" she asked her expressive green eyes filling with tears

"She's okay Ayla" Abby interjected "she just scraped her arm" she added trying to console the small girl, only to get a shy smile in return.

"Can I go see them?" she asked Gibbs, her tears slowly stopping.

"Yeah come on kiddo" he said picking her up so she wouldn't get lost "Abs can you go sit with Ziva? I have to check on DiNozzo"

She nodded and with Tim attached to her arm and went to find her best friend.

"I'm looking for Anthony DiNozzo's room?" he asked the front desk as he flashed his badge and went to find his senior field agent.

He followed the narrowing dim lit hallway until he found the room that contained Tony. He gently put his granddaughter upon her feet and when he felt another tug at his sleeve he kneeled so that they were now eye-level.

"Can I see Abba?" she began her squeakiness in her voice slowly going away.

"Let me talk to his doctor okay?" which got him a nod in return.

"Otay" she replied as she hid behind his legs as the doctor approached.

"Are you Agent Gibbs?" a woman in her 40s greeted him as she exited the hospital room.

"Yes, how is he?"

"I'm Doctor Peters" she said extending her hand which Gibbs shook. "He's good, all his vitals are all normal, at the moment he's having trouble placing the last few years though. He is at the point where his partner just died".

"That's more than a few years doc, Kate died thirteen years ago" he said rubbing his hands over his face.

"What's going on?" he asked when the doctor went through her notes with a confused look on her face.

"He told me that his partner's name was Ziva"

**Review!**

**DFTBA xox.**


	2. Middle

**Chapter 2/3. I think tiva needs to happen for everyone's sanity. The question that has been on my mind for three days: What the heck is Gibbs building in his basement? It is troubling me. Anywho on to the next chapter. There is one more and probably going to be posted on Saturday/Sunday or a day around there.**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm pretty sure if I owned NCIS Tony and Ziva would already be married with Tive-licious babies, who are going to be the cutest babies ever. Since that hasn't happened I don't own NCIS or their characters. I own Ayla and Aubrey(their dog).**

"Ziva?" he said exasperated.

"Yes that's what he told me" she said looking through her notes for the specific page she was referring to "he said he was attack and went to Israel, but his partner stayed and that she was on a mission on the Damocles and that it sank".

"Are you sure, doc?"

"Yes he seems pretty broken about it, were they in a relationship of some sort?"

"That was more than 8 years ago. Ziva's his wife and they have a daughter" he said looking around for the child that was supposed to be beside him, only to find her walking up beside Tony's his hospital bed.

"Hi" Tony said kind of weirded out that there was a small child who was coming up to his bedside.

"Hi" she said her confidence growing.

"What's your name?" he asked cautiously.

"I'm Ayla"

"Oh, hey boss" Tony chirped up "who's the kid" he asked when Gibbs came in the room looking for his granddaughter.

"This is my friend" he said not wanting to cause Tony anymore stress than he was under still thinking that Ziva was dead, which he would probably freak out if Tony was told that this child was that daughter of him and the woman he still believed to be dead.

"Agent Gibbs" the doctor said from the hallway motioning for him to return.

He grabbed her hand and started to lead her outside when she stopped in her tracks and looked up with her big green eyes. "Can I stay?" she asked.

"Doctor is it okay if she stays and talks to him?" he asked momentarily leading her out in the hallway to talk to the doctor.

"Of course, but I'm just afraid that she might upset him since he doesn't remember his wife or that he has kids"

"Why can't daddy remember?" she asked

"Your daddy hit his head and sometimes when that happen people forget things"

"Hey munchkin, do you want to go talk to him?" Gibbs asked only to get an eager nod in return.

"I have to go check on his wife but I'm going to send one of my agents to sit with her" he said turning his attention back towards the doctor.

"Hi again" Tony said when Ayla returned to his room and sat in the chair beside him.

"Hi" she said again.

"How old are you?" he asked noticing that she looked no more than three.

"I'm five" she said "I'm just little"

"Where are your parents?"

"My mommy got hurt"

"Is she going to be okay?" he asked concerned for his new little friend.

"Yeah, doctors are like superheroes, just liking my Gibbs.

"How do you know Gibbs?"

"He's my best friend, he's gonna teach me how to build a boat and how to sail it"

"You're cute kid" he said noticing that she was a very beautiful child, with long deep chocolate colored hair that was held in place by a snow-white bow. And those eyes were just like Emerald City from _The Wizard of Oz_. He remembers them, but couldn't quite place them.

"So what do you like?" he asked trying to make conversation with her.

"I like lots of things".

"Like what?"

"I like yellow, and my mommy and my Gibbs, tea parties, Snow White, and lots of other things. What do you like?"

"I like movies and my friends" he said to be cut off a knock on the door by Tim.

"McGee!" he said happy to see Probie again. "I made a friend" he said motioning to Ayla who started to giggle.

"Sweetie, your mom wants to see you before Abby and I take you home"

"I have to go" she said jumping off the chair running into her McUncles awaiting arms.

"Bye kid" he said as she waved him good-bye.

Only two hallways over Gibbs just stood there watching through the window at his daughter with her own daughter. He was her father, more of a father Eli ever was to her and he was so proud to watch her grow into the mother that she is. He was brought out of his reverie when she spied him from inside and motioned for him to come in.

"Hello Gibbs" Ziva said with a watery smile as he entered her hospital room.

"Hey Ziva" he said sitting in the chair that was directly beside her bed.

"How is Tony?" she asked carefully, not really wanting to know the extent of her husband's injuries.

"He's good; the doctor said everything is fine other than his memory"

"When does he not remember?"

"…"

"Gibbs?" she questioned when he didn't answer her question "When does he stop remembering?"

"Right after he killed Rivkin, when you stayed in Israel, Damocles, he thinks you're dead".

At that moment many beeps went off and three nurses came rushing in knowing that something was wrong.

"Mrs. David you have to calm down" one nurse said as her blood pressure and heart rate continued to climb.

"Ziva" he said taking her hand which immediately relaxed her.

"I know what that had done to him the first time when he thought I was dead, we cannot go through that again" she said now with tears streaming down her face.

"I know Ziver" he said wrapping her in a hug and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Hi Ima" Ayla said as she was set on the ground.

"Hello tateleh" Ziva replied.

"Are you okay?" Ayla said climbing on to her mother's hospital bed.

"Yes, tateleh, I am fine. Did you go see your Abba?" she asked as she ran her fingers through her daughter's loose curls.

"Mhm" she replied nodding.

"Did you talk to him?" she asked and got an enthusiastic nod in return.

"What did you two talk about?" she asked trying to withhold her tears.

"Just what we like. The doctor said he hurt his head just like Aubrey hit her head on the dishwasher" she laughed at the memory of their dog. "Are you going to talk to him?"

"It is not that simple Ayla" she said.

"But you guys are like Snow White and Prince Charming. Remember when Snow White was poisoned and the Prince woke her up? It's like that".

"Ayla you watch too many movies just like your father" she said letting out a small laugh.

"Ayla, it's time to go home, Abby and Tim are gonna tuck you in" Gibbs said from across the room.

"Okie. Bye Ima" she said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Remember Ima" she said halfway out the door "True loves kiss breaks the most horrid of curses".

**REVIEWS MAKE MY HEART HAPPY**

**DFTBA!**


	3. And End

**Regular Disclaimer applies.**

It was beginning to be late at night; Ziva could see the street lights turn on from the edge of her hospital bed, which unfortunately she still had to stay in. Though it was just a bullet graze and a slight concussion, she was ordered to stay overnight at the hospital. She wished they would let her go home, but because she would be going home alone; they needed someone to monitor her throughout the night. She lay there thinking about what would be going on at her house: her daughter would be given a bath, story time and then time for bed. She was very thankful that Abby was home with her, she was one of Ayla's favorite people behind her parents and Gibbs of course. She sat in her own hospital room all evening afraid of what would happen if she wandered over to her husband's room to visit. He would probably freak out seeing her in his room though he still thinks she is dead.

She hadn't seen her husband all night and she was starting to worry. She quietly made her way down the hallway to find his room, _A. DiNozzo, _and gently tapped on the door, silently hoping he was asleep.

Tony was trying his best to get to sleep as per doctor's orders, when he heard a faint knock at his door secretly hoping it was his new little friend. He didn't know why but for some reason she made everything better, but also made him feel that he was missing something. He really wanted to get out of the hospital. He very much disliked them especially since his time with the plague with Dr. Brad Pitt. He yes waiting sleep to overcome him when he heard a soft knock again from outside the door, he immediately dismissed it as one of his many hospital neighbors.

"Tony?" he heard softly from the hallway.

"Are you my conscience?" he asked nowhere in particular, his eyes still closed.

"I am not a cricket" she replied quietly which caused Tony to laugh. As she opened the door and as she entered she heard him gasp as his eyes slowly filled with tears.

"Am I dead?" he asked.

"No you are not"

"What's going on?" he asked as many monitors started going off to signal his surprise of seeing someone he thinks is dead.

She looked into the sad eyes of her husband and gently caressed his face as he leaned into the touch.

"If you're dead, I must be dying or seeing ghosts. And I'm pretty sure I don't see dead people".

"The Sixth Sense? Correct?" she added rendering Tony speechless.

"How did you know that?"

"I do watch movies" she replied sitting on the edge of his bed, which she could tell he was still freaking out. As the machines were still beeping she gently reached over and took his hand in her which instantly calmed him down.

"I thought you were dead, Gibbs said you weren't but…"

"I am not, I can guarantee that" she laughed.

"What happened? You stayed in Israel? I thought you were dead, you were on a boat that went down and –"he said as Ziva placed her finger on his lips.

"Isn't there a rule about playing grab-ass?" he says though her finger was still firmly on his lips.

"There is, though there is a way around it" she answered as he cocked his eyebrows in confusion and wonder as he took her other hand.

"How?"

"A specific rule".

"Which rule can counter-act the great and mighty rule number 12?"

"Rule 18"

"It's better to seek forgiveness, than ask permission…genius. Who figured that out?"

"You did" she smiled.

"I… I love you Ziva" he stammered. "Better late than never huh?"

He gathered as much courage as he could possibly find. He didn't want to pretend anymore, he spent too long not to tell the woman he loved that he loved her, but before he could react, Ziva beat him to the punch.

She looked into the eyes of her husband and the father of her child and slowly leaned in where their lips just barely brushed against one another. It was short and sweet and re-ignited the true love that was there for years.

He thought he was just Gibbs slapped. There was an aching in the back of his head and he couldn't figure out why.

He smiled as he leaned his forehead against hers and looked into Ziva's eyes.

"IMA!" Ayla said running into the hospital room, interrupting their moment which they quickly recovered from.

"What are you doing here so late?" she said as she was picked up and brought on her lap.

"She wouldn't stop crying" Abby said, appearing in the doorway.

"She does that sometimes, turns on and off the water works until she gets what she wants" Tony said oblivious to what was coming out of his mouth as the three other people in the room just stared at him with their mouths hanging open.

"What did you just say?" Abby said shock lining her voice.

"What did I just say?" he replied, stunned.

"I can't believe that happened" Ziva muttered.

"What happened?" Abby asked confused.

"I knew that would happen" Ayla half-shouted "I told you it would work Ima"

"I'm confused munchkin" Tony said pulling Ayla onto his lap.

"Because you hit your head" she replied rubbing the top of his head.

"Not because of that silly" he said as he started to tickle her sides.

"True loves kiss…" Ziva said.

"Can break the most horrid of curses?" Tony finished.

"You are definitely father and daughter" Ziva laughed.

"Only in fairytales" Abby smirked.

La Fin

**ALL DONE! THANKYOU TO EVERYONE WHO FAVORITED/FOLLOWED/REPLIED, my heart is full of happiness. And so everyone who stuck with this story I am grateful 3**

**Reviews make my heart smile.**

**DFTBA**


End file.
